Choices
by Falloutlover27
Summary: Eren is an especially powerful warrior, so powerful that he attracts some powerful people. I have the full story on Wattpad.
1. chapter 1

A boy with chestnut brown hair and green eyes looked at his God-Knows-What Soup. That was what the trainees called it. They had it every morning and every evening. It was like paste, it stuck to the spoons as if it didn't want to be eaten, as if it knew what was coming. As if it were alive.

He sat next to his adopted sister Mikasa Ackerman, and his best friend Armin Arlert. Mikasa had Black hair, and eyes to match. While Armin had blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky above them. The two had gotten him out of trouble more times than he could count. They had kept him from getting ganged up on and even with small chores around the house from when they lived in Shinganshina.

They all ate in silence, all too exhausted from he day's training to talk. Armin's eyelids would slightly droop before jolting back up. And Mikasa had bags under her eyes , making her look even more lifeless ths she already did. Running twenty miles took its toll on everyone there. Especially when you're going uphill and climbing at the same time.

He forced the paste down even though it tried to stick to the roof of his mouth like peanut butter. As it went down, he grabbed his cup of water and took a chug. It had no taste just like the paste he was eating. They would get bread on Fridays, but of course it was stale. Sasha, a fellow trainee would beg every person in the dining hall for a small piece. And of course no one would allow her. They were just as hungry as her. She had a brighter shade of brown hair, which she kept in a ponytail and brown eyes, she was short and thin.

But occasionally Eren would give her a piece of bread, in which she would give him a sloppy smooch on the cheek and run back to her table where she would then scarf it down and almost choke on it because of the drieness. She would then lick her bowl clean, and leave the dining hall early to the girls' dorm without a word.

Jean, another Trainee, whose ego was severely over inflated, would make snide remarks about her after she left. Which made Eren mad. She was hungry. So what? Every person in the hall was. He hated Jean. They called him Horseface because his face was so unnaturally flat and long. His hair was brownish gray.

Eren and him had had more than one quarrel. Almost evry night there was one. Jean would laugh at his dreams and hopes for vengeance against the Titans. Which Eren would Kick his ass again. Repeatedly. Jean would go for a right hook, Eren would block it with is forearm then bloody his nose with his other hand. Done. That would be the fight.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around already knowing who it was. When he looked over her shoulder his assumptions were proven true. Sasha was there, her hair in the same ponytail, her eyes with the same look. A look of desperation and pleading.

Eren sighed as he picked up his weekly bread and tore off a large chunk, he cringed on the inside as he did so. It hurt giving up the food. But he knew it helped her. He handed the chunk of bread, in which she gave him a sloppy kiss and quickly walked back to her seat next to Connie, another trainee. She quickly finished, put her plate on a counter and left.

He went back to eating his paste. Looking at the bread at the bread, and the vacant are where he had torn it off. There was small talk going around the dining hall. It wasn't loud but then again it wasn't deathly silent either.

He swallowed down another spoonful of the Godforsaken garbage, it was horrible. As always. His water was low. But his paste was almost gone. He scooped his paste up, finished it and grabbed his bread and put it in his pocket. Saving it for later.

He grabbed his cup of water and chugged it down, then put his plate on the counter for another trainee to wash.

He silently left the dining hall, the screen door creaking as he opened it. He hated that noise. It made him cringe. He stood on the porch, the torch giving him light at least fifteen feet away before being swallowed by the darkness of the night. He waited for his eyes to slightly adjust before making the short treck to the dorm. The pat of his feet was the only thing he heard, echoing through the night.

He shivered slightly, it was getting cold out and he could see his own breath in front of him. He regretted leaving his jacket in the dorm before dinner. Continuing his walk, he ignored the cold and moved further foreward. Only a few yards away from the dorm.

nce at the door, he opened it silently and walked in, heading for the showers. He went inside, undressed and turned on the hot water and bathed for an unknown amount of time. The water cascaded down his body, making his hair matt down and cover his eyes.

I need a haircut, he thought. It wasn't very long but he hated it getting into his eyes. He knew a haircut wouldn't be for several more months. He then remembered that the oher male cadets would be playing poker the next morning. Damn it, he thought. He really didn't like their way of playing it. It was strange...

He finished his shower, put in his sleep clothes, and went to his bunk where he fell down and fell asleep. Not knowing that a pair of keen eyes were watching him...

"Wake up, Suicidal Maniac!" Yelled the same obnoxious voice, every morning Horseface would scream. Every morning two hours before Shadis. It was insane. The guys all got up to play cards and talk about the girls. He wasn't the most respected among the guys. He didn't know why.

His name was Suicidal Maniac, because of his eagerness to join the Survey Corp. They had all heard his story, and respected it. But didn't know why he would willingly join the Survey Corp. Where there were no veterans...

"Wake up," Jean repeated. Looking down at him. Literally and figuratively.

"I'm up Horseface," he replied. Sitting up. He was tired. And the sun wasn't even up yet.

He slowly got up and got dressed in his gear and boots. It took him fifteen minutes, but he got his buckles all in, and his chest pad strapped and adjusted.

He joined the other guys at the table and they delt him in. Poker for the trainees was... different to say in the least, from regular poker. Hey would have a piece of paper. In which they would write down the debts and earnings of the games since no one had money at that time

"What're ye bettin' Eren?" Asked Reiner, after he asked if he wanted a hit, in which he declined . He leaned back in his folding chair. Eren looked at his cards. Then at the other people's faces, they had horrible poker faces. Especially Connie. The game was Blackjack. He had a ten and a nine. His chances were good.

"Today's breakfast paste," he replied. That was the only wager in the game, considering that was all they had to eat. Reiner wrote down his name on a paper, and what he wagered. Losers would give their bets to the winner of that game in the morning breakfast. It was like their Chips.

"I fold," said a boy with freckles and dark hair as he tossed his cards in the middle.

Many others did the same, until Reiner and Eren were the only ones in the game. At the beginning of this hand there were six people. Now only a third of that reamined. The two showed no emotion in their faces. They laid their cards down, comparing. Eren was the obvious winner. As Reiner had 17. And Eren had 19.

"Why didn't you fold?" Eren asked him, his eyebrow up in curiosity. Reiner now owed him his morning paste. Gross. But he wouldn't be so hungry during the afternoon.

"I'm desperate," Reiner replied sadly, his eyes drooping. He knew Reiner was upset, but it was his loss. He was eager for breakfast now.

He would collect when breakfast came. He couldn't wait. He wouldn't starve today. He got up and went back to his bunk and sat down, thinking what the day had in store for him. It was dark in the room. The only light was the dim lamp coming from the table. If Shadis found them them the whole 104th would be running laps like Sasha was on the first day. Only worse.

Wake up time came along and the guys' ended their poker games. They would get up the next morning and they would do the same thing. Everyday. Eren had never lost his breakfast. He had lost his lunch but rarely wagered his morning meal.

Eren found himself in the dining hall, eating two full bowls of paste. It was disgusting, but he would at least not starve. He put two large globs in Mikasa's bowl and Armin's bowl. Seperating it between the three. Each got a third. They took it eagerly.

"Thanks Eren!" They both exclaimed while scarfing it down. And so the daily training began and ended. The day went by fast. It was ODM training. The quickest end easiest training of the week. All of the Trainees were happy it was Friday. They usually got Saturday and Sunday off to rest. And they took full advantage of it. The guys and girls would sleep in an hour later.

The next two days would be for mingling, which caused lots of drama. Especially with the girls. They always had something. And so Saturday rolled around and Eren woke up to the blinding light of the sun. He rolled over and layed there for a while.

Saturday began... with its drama and angst of teenage gossip.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha layed in her bed. It was rather uncomfortable and cold. The mattress to her bunk had been removed, leaving a piece of plywood for her to lay on. She was on Shadis' bad side sadly. After eating a potato during initiation, he hated her. And she meant hated her. He took her breakfast privilage for a week. And it was the first week.

She waited for training . She enjoyed it, a lot, she got to spend time with Eren. He was her ODM buddy and her only friend. He was very skilled with the gear, very. He balanced with a broken balancing clasp. That was unheard of. Plus his skills with killing makeshift Titans. And also he was first in hand to hand combat. As well as everything else that Shadis had to offer.

She knew Shadis had some sort of respect for him. Considering he had actual conversations with him. It was strange. Shadis bragged on Eren, a lot. Everyday she would here him screeching at a guy and telling him to be more like Eren. Eren was a good guy. The best in the whole 104th.

Mikasa, Armin and Eren were the only ones that weren't hateful to her. She would often be woken up in the middle of the night by Annie or another girl yanking her blanket away and walking to their bunk and doubleing the warmth they had to themselves.

She usually would fight back if she were in her village. But if she fought back here she would be expelled from the academy. And she really didn't want that. She wanted to have a happy life in wall Sina. After Wall Maria fell, her homeland, the forests of Wall Rose had most of its woods cleared out for farmland. Leaving game scarce, and making her villqge go hungry.

Eren was the reason she continued her training. Hoping that maybe soon she could catch his eye. He was handsome, to say the least. And his unexplained past was another thing that attracted her to him.

All she knew was that he was at Shinganshina, that made her curious. Very curious. She knew what had happened there. And knew that Eren was there when it happened.

Something happened to Eren, she knew that. But was it at Shinganshina? Or was it something else? That was the gossip among the girls. What caused Eren to be so dark? So hateful. When the name Titan was brought up, he would freeze. Stare into space. Drop whatever was in his hands.

"Yah, I heard that the Survey Corp is going on another expedition," Said Connie as he carried a bag of horsefeed to the stables.

"I heard about that from Reiner," replied Sasha, her voice a little shaky at the thought of leaving the walls. And she wanted to join the Military Police.

"I don't know why they go so frequently, all they do is get eaten by Titans," Connie said as they passed by Eren, who was carrying a crate of Trainee Jackets.

Titans.

That was the word...

Eren's crate fell to the ground. A slight crack from the wood was heard as it made contact with the ground, dust slightly rising. He had a blank stare. As if the hill on the horizon was interesting him, his hands were still held out as if the crate were still there.

"You okay Eren?" Connie asked, slightly freaked out by Erem's sudden change in mood. When he didn't respond he set the horse feed and walked over to Eren and set a hand on his shoulder.

Eren snapped and turned around, a panicked look in his eyes. Connie stepped back.

"The Survey Corps is Titan food huh?" Eren stated after he had calmed down and had taken control of himself. His voice was eerily calm after the outburst Eren had just moments before.

"Errm," Connie grunted, his hand scratching the back of his neck in an awkward motion. His other hand hanging limply at his side.

"Y-," before he could finish the word, Eren's fist had made connection with his jaw. Connie went flying to the ground. Sasha was watching in the background. She ran to Connie. 'That was one hell of a punch' she thought. She looked at the side of his face. There was np swelling yet. Nor color change. That would be different in an hour or so, and ice was scarce in the Trainee camp.

Sasha looked up to see Eren walking away with his crate. His message was clear. Don't mention Titans around him. Especially about them eating people.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday morning in the girls' dorm was always hectic. Girls like Krista and Mina would get up to gossip. They would wake up the other girls and would talk. Sasha would listen from her bunk, with her blanket wrapped around her.

She was always cold. Most likely due to her malnutrition. She was used to eating squirrel and fish. But now she was eating stale bread and God-Knows-What Soup. Training was a struggle, and she relied on Eren to pick her up.

"Care to join Sasha? The guys are part of this morning's session!" Krista said sweetly from the the ring of girls on the bottom bed of a bunk.. She was always acting sweet, even when trash talking the guys. Her hair was frazzled from just waking up, and her eyes still had sleep in them.

"S-Sure," she stuttered out as she got up from her bunk, her blanket still wrapped around her. She got between Mina and Ymir. The group consisted of Krista, Mikasa, Ymir, Mina, and herself.

"So who do we start with?" Krista asked. Her eyes had a devious look to them, but her sleepiness betrayed her mischevious look and she let out a cute yawn.

"Reiner," Ymir stated adamantly, daring anyone to object.

"Okay so what I think of Reiner, is that he is a little two faced. He is nice and respectful out here around us. And obnoxious and mean to the guys," Krista grumbled. Her arms crossed in the middle of her assessment on Reiner.

"Where'd you get the information?" Asked Mina. She was ready to take notes. The gossip queen of the 104th.

"Jean," Krista replied innocently.

"Jean's the perviest guy in this regiment," Mikasa piped up. "I found him sniffing one of my bras behind the Odm gear shed.

"That's creepy," stated Mina. "But Jean is an unreliable source, so Reiner is still on my good side," Mina spoke. She was the most technical gossip anyone in the room had ever met.

"Armin," said one.

"The cute puppy," replied another.

"Bertolt,"

"Very polite and handsome,"

They went through all the guys slowly. Taking their time. Eventually the one guy that every girl was waiting to talk about, was brought up. It took a whole agonizing hour of talking about the other guys.

"Eren,"

"Very handsome, strong, sweet, brave, smart, skillful,"

Every girl in the room nodded their head in agreement. Every girl in the room wanted Eren. That was for sure. They never openly spoke it, but it was in the air. They all knew.

Krista glared in an uncharacterisic way for herself. Ymir was the only one that didn't like him in that way out of all the girls.

" He's so nice," Sasha said absently. All heads turned to her. She wrapped her blanket around herself tighter.

"We agree," Krista said in the same, absent tone.

They could talk for hours about the things he had done for them. Giving them extra clothes. (Krista was wearing one of his shirts.) Mina had worn his jacket at one point when she didn't dress for the snow. Mikasa had his scarf. And Sasha had the bread he gave her.

"His skills are amazing," Mikasa stated, her eyes focused on the sheets of the bed they sat on. "He balanced with a broken clasp, not even I could do that. Plus his hand to hand combat skills are above everyone else'" she stated. The bottom half of her face covered from her scarf.

Eren sat in the harness on one of the first days of training. His face covered in sweat. He was balancing in the harness, having more trouble than anyone else. Jean was laughing and mocking him while dangling with ease in his own.

"Get out of that gear belt Jeager and trade it with Kirchstein," Shadis suddenly said, not taking his eyes of the harness holding Eren.

"Yes sir," Eren and Jean said together. They both got out of their belts, traded and wondered the same thing as the other. 'Why are we doing this?'

The two got back in the harnesses, Jean smashed his face while Eren stayed perfectly balanced with ease.

"Jeager's balancing clasp was bent, leaving one of the harnesses from looping around and keeping him in place," he stated and burst into laughter. "I think I'm gonna like you Jeager," he said while smiling.

"Many Military Police members couldn't do that, I expect nothing but the best from you," Shadis told him.

"Take Kirschtein to the infirmary, or not." He waved his hand and walked away. "It doesn't make a difference to me," was his last staement.

That had caused Jean a lot of embarrassment. And Eren a lot of publicity. Immediately becoming know as the best of the 104th. He had more kills on the makeshift Titans than anyone else. And when they had sent a member of the Military Police into the forest to race the trainees, Eren beat him. Miserably.

Yep Jeager was something different.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren walked around the training grounds, his boots causing dirt to rise as he scraped the ground. It was early morning. Another Saturday. He was going to enjoy this one. No gambling. No gossip (he hoped.) No training. And best of all, going to bed later than usual.

The cold air stabbed at him, making his joints ache. He really needed to dress for the winter. All he had on was a white shirt, his uniform pants, and his boots with them. As well as his trainee jacket. The buckles and harness latches were the only things missing.

He saw a few people up and about, Krista was sitting at a bench, staring into space. Jean was staring at her. The pervert, Eren thought. All Jean did was talk to the girls. He sat next to them during dinner too. It was strange. The other guys understood hormones, but Jean took it too far.

Well, he thought. Might as well make conversation, he walked toward the bench Krista sat on. She quickly noticed him, her face brightening quickly as she scooted over to make room for him.

"Hey Eren!" She cheered, as he sat next to her. "I was getting lonely, glad you came over here!" She exclaimed while clapping her hands repeatedly.

"Yah, you looked kinda lonely," he replied while scratching the back of his head. "Why are you up so early?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I could ask you the same thing, handsome," she retorted, her eyes never leaving connection with his.

"Well you're beautiful, in thanks for calling me handsome," he replied with a smirk.

"Oh, Eren stop," she giggled out while covering her mouth with her hand. Damn he's charismatic too, she thought while looking at his toned body, the way his muscular body flexed everytime he adjusted himself on the bench. His chest was something to write home about. The way it widened as you looked up his body. His abdomen was the same. You could see the outlines of his abs. He was more than handsome. His forearms always bulged during pushups. That was another reason the girls enjoyed training. Sure the other guys had some muscle. But Eren beat them all by far. No competition.

She saw Jean a few yards away, sitting under an oak tree. His pose was as if he were trying to look cool, but failing miserably. He gave her the creeps. The way he stared at the girls. Not to mention he was found sniffing one of Mikasa's bras behind the ODM shed. That was a red light to avoid him.

Eren followed her line of vision, his face went to one of disgust as he saw Horseface staring at them. He made a gaggin noise and looked at Krista. "He's a creep," he told her. She looked back at him.

"Us girls have had our own experiences," she replied, and let out a shiver of fear.

"Want me to beat his ass again?" Eren asked. And she knew that he meant it. Eren Jeager could kill Jean Kirschtein. He proved that everh time they argued. Which was often.

"No, but I'll take you up on the offer if I need it though," she told him. She would definitely do so if she caught him with one of her bras.

"Fine by me," he replied. "We call him Horseface," he said with a small laugh.

"I see why," she responded, looking back at "Horseface" with a fzce of disgust.

"He calls me Suicidal Maniac," he told as he looked at the ground as if the scuffs on his boots eere interesting.

"Why?" She asked.

"'Cause I wanna join the Survey Corps.," he grunted. "He wants to join the Military Police," he said, emphasizing "Military Police.

"Well the way I see it, you're brave, and sweet," she told him as she grabbed his arm in assurance.

"Thanks," he replied. He got up from the bench. "Well Krista, I better get going, Jean's giving me that look.

"I'm trying to avoid fight with him," Eren explained to her. She got up from the bench as well.

"Alright Eren, but I gotta tell you something before you go," she whispered. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"What is it?" He whispered back to her. Unsure of what would be told. Probably gossip, he thought.

"This," she pulled his face into hers, she kissed him deeply, raking her hands through his hair; leaving kt messier than usual.Her soft mouth mingling with his. He was bent down due to their height difference. But he just stood there. Dumbfounded, the kiss still going. She continued doing it, not stopping until she was out of breath. She then gave him multiple kisses on the cheeks, leaving her lipstick on them. His hair was a mess.

She looked at him nervously. "I'll let you go now," she said nervously. It was so sudden, she hadn't even planned it until the last second and did it before she let her low confidence kick in. She walked away, ringing her hands as she did so.

Eren stood there for a while. He eventually snapped back into it, and sat down on the bench for a second. Damn, he thought. That was insane. He looked over to where Jean was earlier. He was sitting there, a look of jealousy, rage, sadness, and confusion all mixed into one. It was an ugly look.

Eren smiled and began walking across the training grounds, no clear destination. With the same pair of eyes watching him, the eyes of a powerful person... waiting for the time to confront him.


	5. notice

hey! if yall wanna get on my wattpad it's Falloutmaster34 instead falloutlover27. and Choices isn't even my best story in my opinion. and since i dragged out Choices so long. i might slightly abridge it here.


End file.
